


I´ll write us a theme song

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Issues, M/M, Well - Freeform, angsty teenagers who have no reason to be angsty, hux does, hux´s father is a dick, i tried hard but it wouldn´t work the other way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was tired of being Ben Solo. Ben Solo was weak and pathetic and Kylo no longer wanted to have anything in common with the boy. Therefore, he decided to kill him, which in all honesty , was a mercy to the pitiful Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my amazing beta Mary, who always finds time to correct my errors.

I.  
People are strange

When he dyed his light brown hair black, his father got furious and his mother looked so sad that he almost regretted doing so.  
_Almost._  
Because he was tired of being Ben Solo. Ben Solo was weak and pathetic and Kylo no longer wanted to have anything in common with the boy. Therefore, he decided to kill him, which in all honesty was a mercy to the pitiful Ben. .  
He didn´t go down easily, though; Ben kicked and screamed and clawed until Kylo´s wrists were raw and bloody, but in the end, he fell silent, leaving himself to be buried under the layers of heavy black clothes, so Kylo Ren could come to life.

His parents thought that it was just a phase, a slight breakdown before the beginning of his senior year, but otherwise nothing to worry about. But Kylo knew better. Ben Solo was nothing more than a memory now, a slight blip on the road to greatness. He had ceased to exist and nothing they did would bring the weakling back.

The only reminder, the only memory of the innocent boy that once habitated his body were the fading scars on Kylo´s wrists, hidden under the long sleeves.  
He was ready to start his last year.

People are strange, but Hux is the strangest of them all, at least that´s what Kylo thought when he laid his gaze on the new kid for the first time.  
His hair was a vibrant colour of the setting sun but he was the only one in the class, along with Kylo, wearing all black and they both got suspicious looks from their classmates (some of them didn´t even recognize Kylo and he was content; it meant that he had done his job well, wiped every trace of Ben Solo successfully), but the shorter boy didn´t look concerned about that, no. He just sat in the back of the class with a bored look in his pale eyes, and a countenance oozing with superiority and the threat of violence. So it really wasn´t surprising in the least that Kylo saw a potentional ally in the boy with the murderous gaze.

Because although he wanted to be left alone, sometimes it´s nice to have by your side someone, with whom you can be alone and strange.

 

II.  
I want to soothe your pain

Kylo soon discovered that Hux wasn´t interested in gaining allies, let alone making friends; he learned that the hard way, with a stinging slap that landed on his left cheek, when he tried to talk to the ginger boy.  
He fell in love with him that very moment.  
“Don´t you dare touch me again!” the boy hissed and Kylo vaguely realized that he put his hand on Hux´s shoulder before speaking.  
A fatal mistake, as it has turned out.  
Hux looked distressed, for some reason, as if a seemingly innocent touch had the power to send him spiraling down a black hole. Kylo wasn´t sure what could provoke such a reaction, but he was pretty certain that he didn´t need to know.  
“What the hell were you thinking,” the boy shouted, looking down to Kylo when he calmed down a little.“You can´t just sneak on people like that!” And with these words, he stormed away, leaving confused Kylo to stand in the middle of the hallway.

***

“What do you know about that new kid? The ginger one,” Kylo asked Phasma over the lunch in the canteen, pointing with his fork in a vague direction where Hux was seated alone at the small table under the window.  
Phasma squinted as she discreetly took a look at the slim boy. Her eyes widened and she turned to Kylo with a huge smile on her face. “Oh, you mean Donal,” she said before taking a bite from her sandwich. “We used to live next to each other, before they moved. I have history classes with him. Nice kid, intelligent and quick-witted. Bit reserved, though. Even towards his friends.”  
“Bit reserved, you say?!” Kylo hissed. “He looked ready to bite my hand off when I touched his shoulder!”  
Phasma frowned a little and started to attack her sandwich again. “Well, honestly, that doesn´t surprise me,” she said a little bit too quietly.  
“What....what do you mean?” Kylo asked, perplexed.  
“I am...I am not sure, if I can tell you, Kylo. It´s a family thing, you know?”  
“Oh.” Kylo´s eyes hunched over to the lonely boy in the back of the canteen. He didn´t need her to continue. As far as he knew, the ´family things´ never meant anything good. He remembered how startled Hux looked when he touched him and he felt sick to his stomach.  
“His father...he always....expects too much from Hux,” Phasma continued quietly, toying with her food.  
“Why don´t you say it straight? Why don´t you say that his father is an abusive dick?” Kylo looked into her eyes and she smiled sadly.  
“Worked in the army,” she said as if it explained everything. “His mother died when he was only a child.”  
The sad thing was that it did explain everything.

***

Kylo hadn´t spoken to the boy for the following weeks, although they weren´t exactly ignoring each other, not like they were ignoring the rest of the world. When they saw the other in the hallways, they didn´t look through or past the other, no. They acknowledged each other´s existence, with a vague nod of their heads, but that was all.  
It was enough for Kylo, though; it meant that Hux didn´t hate him.  
Because Hux´ eyes were on fire and he looked ready to flay alive anyone who approached him without his consent, just like Kylo did the first time. Kylo knew that the ginger would never soothe anyone´s pain but he was ready to soothe his. If he was only willing to be helped.

“I asked him to sit with us the other day, you know,” Phasma announced one day by the end of the September. They were sitting at their usual place, a small table in the middle of the canteen. Hux sat alone on the other side and Kylo could see him picking at his food. Kylo noticed that he never sat at the same place, he always went to the table which was left empty as the last and it made Kylo sad.  
“And?”  
Phasma shrugged. “He refused, of course. That´s Hux we are talking about. He won´t admit he is lonely. He won´t say he needs help.”  
“That´s because he considers everyone an enemy,” Kylo said, stealing a quick glance at the ginger haired boy.  
“It´s not his fault, you know,” Phasma defended her friend. “He doesn´t have a too good experience with people. Hell, I am the closest thing to a friend he has and our relationship consists of sitting next to each other in classes and him not trying to kill me with his gaze.”  
Kylo just sighed sadly and stood up to get to his next class, trying to think of a way to soothe Hux´s pain.

III.  
Come As You Are

“You should sit with us,” Kylo said to Hux when he carefully approached him as the ginger was putting his books into the locker. He was mindful not to startle the ginger this time and didn´t touch him to get his attention.  
“I already told Phasma that I don´t want to,” Hux answered flatly, not even bothering to look at Kylo. “I thought I made myself clear.”  
“I don´t care about that,” Kylo retorted and leaned against Hux´ locker. “I want you to sit with us.”  
“I see that you don´t understand, _Kyle Lauren_ ,” Hux fired back snidely. “I don´t want to sit with you.”  
Kylo sighed deeply and tried hard to retain his composure. “You‘re sad,” he said finally. “You‘re lonely. Everyone can see that!”  
Hux closed his bag and hung it over his shoulder. Then he looked Kylo straight in the eye. “Isn´t that something you wanted as well?” He smirked. “I checked you up, _Ben Solo._ You´ve made yourself quite the trouble last year, didn´t you? Throwing a tantrum and hurting some innocent kids just because they laughed at you? And then you dyed your hair, wrapped yourself in black and came back, thinking that you can start anew? How pathetic.”  
Kylo hit him. Hard.  
Hux stumbled back upon the force of the blow and crashed into the lockers, the palm of his hand pressed on his mouth and nose, a surprised expression in his face, hurt look in his eyes.  
“Don´t call me Ben Solo,” Kylo hissed at the terrified looking boy, overwhelmed by what he just did. He didn´t want to hit Hux, he really didn´t. He wanted to be friends with him, help him, get him out of his shell and now he destroyed it all, Kylo Ren destroyed it all just as Ben Solo would. “ Don´t ever call me that again.”  
And then he ran away like a coward, not even bothering to look back if Hux was okay, because he could feel tears in his eyes that were threatening to burst out and he didn´t want Hux to see him cry, because Kylo Ren never cried, only Ben Solo did. And Ben Solo was not allowed to exist anymore.  
***

“Ben?” There was a knock on Kylo´s door that he wasn´t bothering to acknowledge. He just buried himself deeper under his blankets and locked the annoying sound out of his head.  
“Be...Kylo?” His mother was persistent. Even more than his father was. “Kylo, the dinner is ready. Could you come downstairs, please?”  
“Not hungry,” he called back, annoyed, and turned to face a wall.  
He hit Hux. Once again, he let his anger get the better of him and he ended up punching someone defenseless. Even if Hux was being a dick, he didn´t have a right to punch him. Just like he didn´t have a right to beat a bunch of fifteen years olds just because they were making fun out of him.  
He was a monster. It didn´t matter if he was Kylo Ren or Ben Solo, he couldn´t escape his anger and darkness that was hiding inside of him.

Kylo refused to leave his room for the whole weekend and remained in his bed until Monday evening, when his mother knocked on his door announcing that he had a visitor. He ignored her which resulted into Phasma bursting into his room like a huge tornado few seconds later.  
“What have you done?” She jumped on his bed and kicked him in the ribs, with more force then her usual friendly pokes were. She then proceeded to pulling the blanket from around his curled up body.  
“Existing,” Kylo mumbled and started to clutch at his blanket, not ready to leave his warm, safe cocoon just yet.  
“You hit Donal,” Phasma raged and managed to successfully untangle him from the blanket. “You fucking hit him, Ren. The only reason why you weren´t punched into next week yet is that you‘re my friend so I am giving you a chance to explain yourself before you find yourself in the future!”  
“How generous of you, Phas,” Kylo replied and tried to get his blanked back. He failed miserably.  
“Yeah, you should be thankful as not everyone has this privilege, Ren.” Phasma was towering above him in her full height and she looked a little bit scary.  
So he at least sat up in hope, that she will be looking less scary.  
It didn´t work. She still seemed dangerous.  
The next logical step was standing up so he could be on the same eye level with the tall woman and therefore look more intimidating.  
This solution also failed as he could see her rage more clearly that way. So he just swallowed and looked down in defeat.  
“Why did you punch him?”  
“How do you know I punched him if you don´t even talk to each other?”  
“I consider myself to be his friend, even if Donal refuses to admit it,” Phasma shot back and crossed her arms on her chest. “Why did you punch him?”  
“He was being a dick.”  
The slap surprised him and he fell down on the bed. He didn´t dare to look up at Phasma so he just touched his burning cheek and kept his eyes cast on the ground.  
“You don´t know him.” She was a bit calmer now and sat down next to Kylo. “If you knew him like I do, you would never hit him, you would never hurt him, no matter how difficult he would be.”  
“But I don´t know him,” Kylo said quietly, still nursing his now stinging cheek. He was sure it will be bruised tomorrow. “He doesn´t let me know him.”  
Phasma sighed. “That´s enough,” she exclaimed. “You are both being ridiculous, with your drama and teenage angst. It ends. It´s over. I declare myself the squad mother and you will listen to what I say. You-” she stabbed Kylo in the chest with her finger - “you are coming to school tomorrow. You´ll tell Donal that you are sorry for punching him and he will say he´s sorry for whatever it was what he told you. And then we will all sit together. Is that clear?!”  
Kylo barely looked Phasma in the eye. “Yes, ma´am,” he said finally and she patted his shoulder, obviously content.  
“I am sure you two will get along just fine, once you get to know each other better.”  
Kylo really didn´t believe that but remained silent for fear that next time she would hit him square in the face instead of just a merciful slap.

IV.  
So here we are now

“It´s a beautiful day today, isn´t it?” Phasma chirped in a sing-song voice, looking at the two of them with a huge smile on her face. Kylo looked as if he was about to be vivisected, and Hux didn´t seem much better. Especially not with a plaster covering the bridge of his nose and the two black eyes. He resembled a cute yet murderous panda bear, if pandas could shiv someone, Hux would. But that was a minor detail. The important thing was that just a few minutes ago they apologized, successfully managing not to strangle each other. Phasma considered it a step closer to a loving relationship.  
“Yeah,” Hux mumbled and took a sip from his thermos, not even bothering to look at Phasma. “It´s hot outside. I hate when it´s hot.”  
Phasma rolled her eyes and turned to look at Kylo. “Hux plays the violin,” she said, ignoring the murdering gaze from ginger boy. “Why won´t you bring your guitar tomorrow and show him how you play?”  
Kylo looked down, on his hands and started fidgeting with his sleeves. He kinda hated Phasma for bringing this up, as he hadn´t touched his guitar in months. Ben Solo played the guitar, Ben Solo was good at picking the right tune, he could caress the guitar´s neck so it would sing.  
But not Ben Solo. Ben Solo was full of anger and he would smash the guitar in pieces if it wouldn´t sing the way he wanted.  
He won´t show Hux how he plays.  
“It´s okay, Phas,” Hux said suddenly, as if he could feel Kylo´s discomfort, as if he cared. “He doesn´t have to show me. I am not terribly interested, anyway.”  
“In that case, you should bring your violin and...”  
“NO!”  
Phasma raised her hands in surrender, but she was still smiling. “Well, I am sure that I can thing of something else you two have in common.”  
“Why should we want to have something in common?” Hux inquired, obviously annoyed.  
“Because no matter what you say,” Phasma started and wrapped one arm around Kylo´s neck, the other around Hux´ and brought them close together, “you two are going to be friends. Period.”  
Both ginger and the raven-haired boy only sighed in defeat and gave up.

“You aren’t that bad, at least when you aren´t walking around looking so terribly emo and angsty or punching people,” Hux declared one morning, few weeks after Phasma´s intrusion, when they met at the lockers.  
“Wooow, I should feel so lucky to be praised by you , Hux“, Kylo crooned.  
Hux smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. “Just don´t get your ego grow any more, you´re already barely tolerable as it is.”  
“Says you,” Kylo retorted, pointing at Hux with his finger. “You and your ego can´t get into one room.”  
The ginger haired boy grimaced. “At least we don´t have to duck to avoid bouncing into the door frame.”  
“You are a little shit.”  
“And you are a big shit and that´s even worse.”  
“I hate you, Hux.”  
“I hate you more.”

September became October and Hux and Kylo found themselves falling into some kind of relationship that neither one of them could define. They started to sit together in the classes and their conversations were becoming less filled with sarcastic remarks and started to change into what appeared to be an actual talk between two friends who weren´t attempting to strangle the other . They were somehow similar, Kylo noted; both wrapped in their own issues, both experiencing some kind of pain, seeking understanding and maybe also a little bit of love. However, Kylo´s emotional pain couldn´t be compared to the bruises Hux had to hide under a layer of make-up and the silent suffering the ginger boy was emitting anywhere he moved. Kylo wanted to talk to him about it, talk to him about his father and ease his pain, but Hux always brushed it off.  
Until one day,it became too much and he broke.


	2. Chapter 2

V.   
Do I wanna know

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and Kylo was enjoying the day off, trying not to let thoughts of Monday creep into this moment. He was laying down on his bed, listening to music and staring at the ceiling, toying with the thought of retrieving his guitar from the attic where he kept it locked up. He used to play for hours before, until his fingertips were sore and bleeding, but he wouldn´t care, not back then, because after time, they hardened and he was able to play chords without the strings hurting him. But that was Ben Solo, and Ben Solo was dead: only Kylo remained. And Kylo never played guitar, had never had the opportunity to build up callouses against the onslaught of strings to fingertips.   
“Kylo!”   
His mother´s calling came unexpected and he almost fell from his bed in surprise. Leia sounded distressed, so far from her usual collected manner, Kylo couldn´t remember the last time he heard her like that. Maybe when his grandfather died. Or when his father got in a crash and Uncle Chewie came to break the news.  
He really didn´t want to know what has forced her to sound like that, her concerned voice always hinted at some disaster or great tragedy.   
“Kylo, come down here…Now!.” Kylo understood that something was very wrong the moment his father opened the door to his room without knocking, with that serious expression on his face. His father rarely looked serious and when he did he usually had a good reason to it.   
Thinking of a million scenarios of what could have happened, he followed his father downstairs, ready to face whatever was awaiting him down there.   
Aliens. Psycho-killers.Mafia Hitmen.   
But certainly not his mother sitting on a couch, hugging battered and bruised looking Hux. 

“He just showed up at our doorstep,” Leia told him once they were alone in the kitchen and Han was cleaning and bandaging Hux´s wounds in the living room. “He didn´t say anything, he was just crying. Do you have any idea what could have happened to him?”  
Kylo let out a long sigh. “His father beats him,” he said simply. Leia´s face hardened and pressed her lips tighter together.   
“Okay,” she said finally, with a scowled expression on her face. “I´ll call the police and social services. Han will take him to see a doctor. You clean up your room and change the covers. You’ll have a guest tonight.” Kylo wondered how could she go from a loving mother to an iron general in a matter of seconds. It scared him sometimes.   
“They won´t make him go back, will they?” he asked the burning question that was distressing him since he first saw Hux there looking despondent. He wouldn’t allow anyone to ever touch Hux again. Anyone.   
“It depends,” his mother answered, grabbing her phone. “But I won´t let that happen.”

“And don´t forget to vacuum the floor.” Leia stopped in front of his room, leaning heavily against the doorframe. She was still holding a mobile in her hand and had a sad expression plastered on her face. “At least I can finally force you to clean up this mess,” she added with a fake cheerfulness in her voice when Kylo didn´t react to her previous remark.   
“Is Hux going to be okay?” Kylo interrupted her, totally ignoring her previous words.   
Han left with Hux seated in the passenger´s seat two hours ago, while Leia called various connections from her room, shouting and arguing at any hint of disagreement. She hadn´t called Hux´s father yet and Kylo wasn´t sure if he wanted to be around once she would do it. It will be WWIII.   
The last call was calm and quiet and Kylo understood that she was talking to Han.   
Leia sat down on his bed and patted a spot next to her, signaling him to sit as well. He obeyed.   
“They’re on their way home,” she announced. “Your father said that your friend was doing well.”  
´Of course he did´, Kylo wanted to say, he wanted to say that Hux never breaks, that he is always strong, in stark contrast to the broken and fragile reality that was being held in his mother’s arms not so long ago.   
“Ben,” she started again, using his real name, and Kylo didn´t have the strength to correct her anymore. “I am glad that you have finally found a friend and I understand that you are concerned and worried about him. But you need to realize that Donal is going to need some time to recover, and I don´t mean just physically.”  
Kylo kept quiet as his mother hugged him tightly.

Han returned with pale Hux half asleep in his arms and a serious expression on his face. He carefully set the boy down on the couch and Kylo immediately sat next to him, covering him with a thin blanked, not really listening to his parents´ talking. He was only interested in Hux now, he watched his white, bruised face, only half paying attention to the words Han and Leia were saying.   
“They took some pictures,” Han said quietly. “And asked him a lot of question...shit, Leia, that poor boy must´ve been messed up pretty badly.”  
Hux had a large bruise covering his left eye which he could hardly open and was now observing Kylo from under half closed eyelids. His upper lip was split and still bleeding a little and Kylo felt a tempation to kiss the blood and pain away. Hux looked tired, tired and done and exhausted, like all of his energy was burnt out, leaving only a brittle shell behind. Kylo wanted nothing more than to carry him upstairs and tuck him into his bed. He settled on brushing his thumb over his cheekbone and watched as the ginger closed his eyes tiredly.   
“Any serious injuries?” Leia´s question interrupted Kylo´s thoughts and brought him back to reality.   
“Just some cracked ribs,” Han answered, taking a look into some papers he pulled out of his bag. “Plenties of bruises and some minor gashes. Splinted wrist.” Only now Kylo noticed the awkward angle in which Hux was holding his right hand and the bandages that were covering it. “They were worried about internal injuries as well, but it turned out that the boy got lucky.”  
Kylo doubted Han´s words. If Hux were lucky, he wouldn´t be laying beaten on their couch in the first place. But that was probably only his point of view.  
“I need to make some more calls,” Leia sighed heavily before sitting down as well and gently putting hand on Hux´s thin shoulder. “Honey, I am going to need your father´s number.”  
Hux broke into crying and Kylo wanted to punch something. 

“I wish my parents were like yours.” Hux´s voice was still trembling although it was clear that he was trying hard to keep it under control.   
He was failing miserably.  
Kylo kept quiet; he didn´t really know what to say. He actually didn´t even know what was he supposed to do with someone going through a breakdown, crying and clinging to him one moment and proclaiming they were just fine the other.  
He was good at breaking things, at punching people and raging. He never knew how to stop people from breaking or how to put them back together.   
“Your mother is amazing,” the ginger continued, sniveling softly. Kylo heard him shift on the bed. “I don´t really remember mine.”  
Kylo sat up in the sleeping bag on the floor, where he was trying to sleep (Leia insisted that Hux had to take the bed and Kylo hadn´t really protested) and looked in Hux´s direction. He could barely distinguish the small figure curled up in his bed in the dark.   
“Can´t sleep?” he asked, yawning.   
“No,” Hux admitted after few seconds, his voice tired and broken and defeated. There wasn´t any trace of his usual commanding tone.   
“You’re going to be okay,” Kylo said, repeating the words Leia told him. “He’s not going to hurt you anymore.”  
Hux sniffled. “You don´t know him,” he said and he sounded as if he was on a verge of crying again. “He always finds a way.” Quiet sobs started to wreck his body and Kylo got up slowly, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to the smaller boy.  
He was trembling and Kylo reached a tentative hand to his shoulder. “He won´t, not this time,” he assured him quietly. “You saw my mother, she would tear his throat with her teeth,” he added, only half joking. Hux didn´t stop crying, though; sobs continued to shake his body. Kylo didn´t know how to comfort people, but he remembered that his mother always hugged him when he was upset and he felt magically better. So he carefully wrapped his arms around Hux´s waist and pulled him closer to his chest.   
Hux´s breath hitched and Kylo expected him to pull away or scream at him. But he only shifted slightly to get more comfortable and turned to face Kylo, burying head into his chest and continued to weep quietly. 

VI.  
U are mine

Kylo woke up to a strange feeling of something heavy lingering on his chest. He thought it was the sleep paralysis at first, which he used to experience every so often, a disturbing sensation of an alien presence and inability to move.   
But he soon realized that he could move this time and the presence on his chest didn´t feel threatening nor disturbing. It seemed nice, actually, a steady heartbeat matching his own and a warm breath against his neck.  
Hux.   
Hux was sleeping curled up on top of Kylo, like an overgrown house cat hovering possessively on it´s owner.   
When Kylo angled his face to take a better look at the sleeping boy, he saw that his eyes were still rimmed red from the last night´s crying and the bruises adorning his face were tinged yellow. His lips were slightly parted, pressed against Kylo´s collarbone.   
Kylo wished for that moment to last forever.   
But he knew they had to get up eventually, otherwise they would soon have Leia knocking on the door and waking them up anyway. It would be....embarrassing if she would found them like that.   
So he slightly nudged him into his shoulder.   
“Nnnngh...” Hux let out a soft sigh before finally cracking his eyes open. “What time is it?” he asked groggily, completely ignoring the fact that he has just spent the night using Kylo as a body pillow.   
“Time to wake up,” Kylo answered and sat up slowly, so Hux had time to slide down and curl up next to him  
“’M not going to school today,” he mumbled weakly. “ Too tired. And everything hurts.”  
“Okay,” Kylo said and began to wonder if his mother would let him stay at home as well. He could insist that father is going to work and she would be too busy to take care of Hux.   
He started to get up but a warm hand circled around his wrist stopped him in motion. He turned to see Hux looking at him sheepishly from under the covers, a somewhat desperate expression in his eyes making Kylo cringe.   
“Will you stay?” he asked shakily. “Please?”  
Kylo knew that if he didn´t get down soon, his mother would be bursting into his room every moment. But Hux looked so small, so vulnerable with all the bruises and bandages wrapped around his wrist, that Kylo didn´t have a heart to let him there. Letting out a long sigh, he slid back under the covers, wrapping arms around Hux´s middle and letting him bury his face in his chest once again. 

When Leia found them cuddling together in Kylo´s bed, she said nothing. She merely told them the breakfast was ready and they should get down soon if they want Han to leave something for them and left as soon as she came. She was smiling, though and added that Kylo doesn´t have to go to school that day.  
“I called your father later last evening,” she announced carefully when they were finally seated around the table and placed a plate full of pancakes in front of Hux. “And I must admit, I have met a lot of horrible people at my job, but your father certainly wins the prize for arrogance and inability to act like a proper human being.”   
“What did he say?” Kylo asked with his mouth full. Leia rarely made pancakes for breakfast, saying that she didn´t want to spoil her son and he was enjoying the unusual treat.   
“Nothing that might concern you, Kylo,” she shut her son up and then turned to the ginger boy. “Honey, I would like to speak to you in private when you’re done eating.”

VII.  
Ease it off

“Really?” Hux scowled. “A Harry Potter marathon?”  
“Why not?” Kylo shrugged. “It always cheers me up when I’m sad.”  
"I am not sad," Hux protested weakly.  
Kylo raised an eyebrow. “Keep telling yourself that.” He glanced at his phone to check the time. “Phasma should be here in an hour,” he said. “I think we should start without her. She never seemed to like the Philosopher´s stone, anyway.”  
“Do as you want,” Hux replied, shrugging. “I don´t really care.” He sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard and hugging his knees against his chest.   
“Okay, then.” Kylo turned the TV on and sat down next to Hux, keeping a few inches between them. However, as time passed, the distance began to shrink and by the time that Harry, Ron and Hermione become the golden trio after the troll incident, Hux was resting his head against Kylo´s shoulder and Kylo had his hand wrapped protectively around the ginger´s waist.  
That was how Phasma found them, after she bursted into the room, unannounced as always and let out a victorious yell as she saw them.  
“HA! I knew the two of you would be great together!”  
“Phas, for god´s sakes, will you ever learn how to knock?” Kylo asked, annoyed.   
“Sorry, I´ve totally forgotten that it´s better to knock when there are two people together in a room,” she joked and joined them on the bed. “Don´t worry, I´ll make sure to knock next time. It´s not like a want to get my eyes burned out by seeing something I didn´t want to.”  
Hux just groaned and Kylo laughed, pulling him closer. 

“I need to tell you something.” Hux was sitting on Kylo´s chair, looking nervous (well, he always looked nervous those days; nervous and anxious, as if he was expecting to be hit or punished for something).   
“Well, spill it out,” Kylo encouraged him and looked up from the huge guitar bag he brought from the attic. He finally decided to play again, not really able to deny himself the satisfaction of creating the perfect tones for any longer. Kylo Ren could also play guitar, it wasn´t only Ben´s privilege.   
“I have to leave to Ireland,” Hux said abruptly and Kylo almost dropped the guitar. When he looked at Hux, there was a regret and desperation in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he continued when Kylo said nothing and he realized that it was probably the first time he heard Donal say those words. “My mother´s sister lives there with her family and she called your mother this morning. That´s what she wanted to talk to me about.” Kylo remained silent and Hux started looking like on a verge of crying. “So?” he called. “Say something!”  
“I didn´t know you were Irish,” was all Kylo managed to say and immediately wanted to slap himself for it because that´s not how you react to your friend with whom you´ve been sleeping and cuddling for the last two days telling you that he has to leave. “I mean...Do you even know them?”  
Hux sniffled and looked at him thoughtfully before answering, deciding to let the remark about being Irish left unnoticed. “I visited them once with my mother, as a kid,” he said. “I remember them being quite nice and they used to send me gifts every Christmas, before my father banned it, when mom died.”  
“So you will leave,” Kylo bursted out and sat down, gaze lost in the distance. “You’ll leave and I will never see you again.”  
Despite crying just few seconds ago, Hux rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow, shooting Kylo one of his famous “are you serious” looks. “Kylo, we live in England, not Nigeria,” he deadpanned.  
“It´s still over the sea!” Kylo protested.  
“Irish sea,” Hux said in a suffering tone. “Really, Kylo?”  
“So I am the overreacting one now?” Kylo protested. “Who was sobbing just a minute ago?”  
“I have a right to, there is a lot happening to me no. You should be the reliable one!”  
“You can rely on me,” Kylo said. “I will always be here for you. But, you know...I just realized how much I like you and you tell me that you are leaving.”  
“You like me?” Hux looked Kylo in the eye and he felt his face growing red.  
“Not quite,” he began and walked over to his desk to sit down, so he was closer to Hux. “You know, “like” is not the word I am looking for...It doesn´t mean the same...”  
“Tolerate is better?” Hux prompted but Kylo could see that he was trying to hide a smile.  
“No, no, that´s not it...the word I am looking for is shorter. And it begins with “l”.”  
“Oh. So you lack me?” The ginger was smirking now.  
“Almost.” Kylo leaned down so their faces were almost touching now. “I can´t have enough of you. I love you.”  
Hux smiled. “I know,” he said. “I was afraid you would never say it. I love you too, Kyle Lauren.”   
Kylo laughed and nudged him softly in the ribs.

VIII.  
The shortest distance between two points is a line

“Mum, please, I am going there for a weekend, not a month,” Kylo groaned as Leia put yet another sweater into his bag. “And, anyway, I can pack myself just fine, you don´t have to do it for me!”  
“She is probably worried about you smuggling some condoms and some other stuff to enjoy the said weekend,” Han smirked, entering his son´s room. Leia threw a pair of socks in his direction.   
“It´s not true, honey,” she turned to her son and folded another shirt. “I trust you. And Donal is a nice boy. It´s just that...it´s the first time you are going on a trip like that alone. Over the sea!”  
“Oh, it´s Irish sea, mum!” Kylo exclaimed. “You are acting as if I was about to move to Japan when I am only going to spend a weekend with my boyfriend.”  
“And that´s it!” Leia called, although it was clear she was laughing. “Boyfriend! I remember how I was your age...”  
“So dad was right...” Kylo groaned and wanted to make a triple face palm but he somehow didn´t have enough hands. “It´s not like any of us could get pregnant...”  
“You never know...” Leia laughed and Kylo made a disgusted face. She finally zipped his bag and handed it to him. “Hug Donal for me and tell him to come over during the winter holiday.”  
Kylo was sure he would do it. 

“Oh, gods, finally!” Hux exclaimed when they finally found themselves alone in his room. He threw Kylo´s bag pack on his bed before dropping there himself. “I thought we´d never be left alone!”  
Kylo couldn´t help but laugh. Hux had been living with his family in Ireland for only a little over a month and he had already managed to pick up a slight Irish accent. He even looked better, Kylo noticed; he was no longer so pale and thin and for the first time since Kylo got to know him, he appeared to be genuinely happy.   
“Your aunt is really nice,” he said eventually and joined Hux on his bed.  
“Oh, yes, she is amazing,” he admitted, smiling and Kylo realized just how addictive his smile was. “Just wait until you get to know her husband, uncle Brendan. He is really cool and so ginger that he looks kinda orange.”  
“So you like it here, right?” Kylo asked, although the answer was obvious. Hux finally looked like a carefree teenager he was supposed to be.   
“Like?” Donal laughed. “No, like is not the word I am looking for. It´s amazing. I even saw John Boyne the other day when we went to Dublin. The author of the Boy In Striped Pyjamas and The Absolutist. You have to read the Absolutist, Auntie bought it for me when I came and it´s one of the best books I´ve ever read....”  
He gasped softly when Kylo´s lips pressed to his mouth and shut him up with a kiss. Because no matter how much Kylo loved his boyfriend´s new accent, kissing him was something he´s been thinking about since he laid his foot on the Land of Eire.   
“I have an offer,” he breathed out when they parted, “why don´t you read the beginning for me to get me hooked up and then I play for you something on my guitar?”  
“Do you think that you could manage the Dubliners?” Hux smirked.  
“I am pretty sure I can play anything, as long as you´ll sing along.”  
Hux only laughed and pressed their foreheads together. “Deal.”

IX.  
Don´t look here, too graphic

“I can´t believe we’re going to college,” Kylo mused, writing down the melody that has been stuck inside of his head for days. He would try and write some text for it, later. Now he had more important matters to attend to.   
“Well, time really rushes, doesn´t it.” Donal was sitting in front of him, writing something on his laptop. He was always writing these days, refusing to show Kylo even a word. “It´s not done yet,” he would always say, closing the laptop to hide it´s content from Kylo´s eyes.   
“And do you know what we should finally do when we are going to college?” Kylo sat his guitar down and walked over to Hux who was closing his laptop frantically yet again, hugging him from behind.   
“No, no, don´t say it Kylo, it´s a....” he said, but it was too late.  
“Each other,” Kylo whispered into his ear seductively and Hux face palmed.   
“Bad joke,” he finished with resignation. “At least buy me a dinner first.”  
Kylo laughed and kissed him in the jawbone. “Of course I will. Just go and get dressed.”  
“I guess this evening is about to get pretty graphic,” he smirked as he got up to his feet.  
And he wasn´t terribly wrong.


End file.
